Hold Me
by Crystalinn
Summary: Woo! Let's see here. Dark themes. Check. More angst than you can shake a surrender flag at. Check. We're good. Rated for things listed before.


**HOSNAP. All aboard the ANGST train! **

**Disclaimer of disclaimer...ness- Hurr, it's not mine!1!  
**

* * *

Matthew sighed. Another world meeting where no one acknowledged him, or when they did, they mistaked him for his brother, Alfred. He was tired of it. With a heavy heart, he began writing his letter.

_Francis, Arthur, Alfred: _

_ If you've found this, it means I've gone. You'll probably be wondering "Why?"_

_ I'll tell you why. I'm tired of being not rememebered, or called 'Alfred'. If no one can remember me, why am I even here, eh? I can't stand anymore of this. _

_ Goodbye_

_ Matthew Williams. _

_ 'Canada'_

The script was rough and tearstained at the end, but it got the point across. Matthew opened the door to glower at the sky. The sky was a gloomy grey, looking just as miserable as he felt.

He gave a sad sigh and closed the door. His thoughts were stuck on how he was going go through with his demise.

SOMEWHERE IN OTTAWA

Francis, Alfred and Arthur were in a pub, reflecting on good times and bad, and a sudden gloomy feeling settled over the trio.

The straw blonde had his nose buried in his glass of rum, ignoring the two other nations. A sudden spark of green caught his attention. The rabbit-like faerie chattered in a panic. England's eyes grew wide as his told him what was about to happen. The other two noticed the island's silence and shining emerald eyes. He snapped out of the trance, and glanced nervously at his watch.

"I have to get going." he said, leaving payment on the bar. France and America shrugged and challenged each other to a drinking contest.

Once outside, England wrapped his jacket around himself tighter as a gust of arctic air pierced the feeble material. The faerie's words continued to buzz around in his head.

_"Master Arthur! You must hurry! Matthew is about to cross the boundary!"_

These words haunted Arthur to no end. No one would have ever suspected Matthew to be one to do _**that.**_ Adrenaline laced his blood, pushing him to reach his son faster.

After a bit of time, and eyeing the trees to find the entrance, the Englishman found the door to be open. One ill omen after the next, he found the scrap of parchment which told of the coming events. Dread settled into a solid brick in his gut. Straining his ears, he searched the house for any sign that he wasn't too late. A small sound caught his attention, a keening whimper. Hope flooded the island nation.

Canada was crying as he had been for several hours now. The only difference now was the gun pointed at his temple. In his detatched state, he hadn't heard Arthur's rapid footsteps up the stairs.

Upon opening the door to Matthew's bedroom, Arthur's heart shattered.

"Matthew!" he cried. Surprised violet eyes met with agonised green.

"A-Arthur? What are you doing here?" the now angry Canadian shouted.

"Matthew... don't do this... please.." Arthur pleaded as tears streamed down his face.

"Why shouldn't I? No body remembers me! Not even you!" the gun was still pointed toward his head, shaking dangerously.

"I appologise for not remembering you. I'll not lie, but please... set down the gun." England looked at his former ward, a myriad of emotions flickering through his eyes.

Matthew sighed. He lowered the gun, uncocked it, and put the safety on.

"I didn't have the guts to do it anyway... I'm just pathetic, weak Canada." Canada scowled, then all traces of anger dissipated, leaving the desolate feeling he was left with before. Tears started leaking down his face again. He was tempted to pick up the gun again, but resisted.

Matthew sank to the floor, crying bitterly. Arthur knelt beside him, pulling him into a hug. The younger nation buried his face in the elder's chest and cried even harder.

"Matthew, if you need to talk, do it. Even if you have to pin me against the wall to get the point across. Sure, I'll be cross, but if it saves you from trying this again, my anger doesn't matter. Remember this, alright?" Arthur told him, petting his hair to sooth him, but avoiding the sensitive ahoge. The boy nodded and pressed closer, not wanting to let go.

"It'll be okay, Matthew..." Arthur said, cupping the boy's cheek and wiping the tears away with his thumb. Canada's violet eyes shimmered as the island pressed a kiss to his forehead.

"Now, let's get you to bed. I'll stay here with you, so that if you need anything, just ask, alright?"

Matthew nodded and crawled beneath the covers of his bed. His eyes held an unspoken request.

_"Will you hold me tonight?" _


End file.
